Lã, Estrelas, Neve
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: Uma noite de Natal... Normal. Para um concurso na Digital Zone. Digimon Tamers não me pertence.


**Lã, estrelas, neve.**

Escrito por: Hinata Plusle

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: K

Personagens: Takato, Juri

Resumo: Uma noite de natal... Normal.

Alguns anos depois de tantas lutas que sacudiram Shinjuku, os envolvidos voltaram a ser simplesmente pessoas anônimas.

Na residência Katou, alguém cantarolava. Pedaços de linha enchiam um dos cômodos da humilde instalação. O fofo momento, porém, foi interrompido por uma outra pessoa:

- Nee-chan, tem gente na porta. Pode deixar vir?

A tal pessoa parou um pouco o que fazia para olhar ao menino na porta:

- Quem é?

- O filho dos donos da Padaria.

- Ah, Takato-kun? Pode deixar subir.

- Tá bom.

O garoto foi embora, deixando a porta entreaberta.

- Esse Masahiko-kun... Esquecendo o rabo* toda hora...

A moça continuou com o seu trabalho, mesmo quando o barulho de passos começou a ser ouvido, indicando que alguém subia as escadas. Os barulhos de passos foram ficando mais fortes até cessarem abruptamente.

- Katou-san?

Um garoto de voz suave e palavras polidas bateu à porta e entrou.

- Ah, olá, Takato-kun!

Juri deu um sorriso radiante.

- Ué... O que você está fazendo?

Takato viu as linhas e agulhas espalhadas no chão, bem como um montinho de luvas, cachecóis e gorrinhos de várias cores e tamanhos, espalhados num canto da cama.

- Estou terminando os presentes de Natal do pessoal.

- Já não tinha terminado?

- Faltava achar algumas cores e só encontrei ontem.

- Nossa, você fez cores diferentes pra cada um?

- Sim!

Juri, então, reparou que Takato ainda estava em pé na frente da porta.

- Pode sentar, Takato-kun.

- A-ah, sim!

Takato sentou-se ao lado da moça, ficando vermelho exatamente no mesmo momento. Juri deu uma risadinha.

- O-O que foi?

Takato ficou mais corado ainda.

- Nada, Takato-kun, nada...

Enquanto Juri ainda ria levemente, Takato resolveu prestar atenção em outras coisas para não se embaraçar mais. Resolveu comentar os presentes:

- Você vai dar luva, cachecol e gorrinho pra todo mundo?

- É.

- Não dá trabalho fazer tudo? Dá pra comprar, não é?

- Dá. Mas vale a pena fazer. Não daria pra dar um presente do mesmo nível se eu comprasse pronto. Andamos meio apertados, sabe?

- Época de vacas magras? Entendo.

Takato observou um pouco mais os presentes caprichados.

- Você fez com a cor dos D-arcs de cada um?

- É isso mesmo. Azul para a Ruki-chan, vermelho para você, verde para o Jen, branco** para o Ryou-san, marrom para o Hirokazu-kun, laranja pro Kenta-kun, rosa pra Shiuchon e roxo pra Ai-chan e pro Mako-chan***.

Takato estranhou:

- Laranja pro Kenta?

- Se eu desse da cor do D-arc dele****, ele não ia querer usar, com o Hirokazu toda hora do lado para encher o saco.

- Isso lá é verdade.

Takato observou Juri fazendo um cachecol vermelho em silêncio por alguns minutos até que resolveu perguntar:

- Ué, Katou-san, achei que vermelho fosse uma cor fácil de achar...

- Até é, mas é tudo muito puxado pro bordô. Esse vermelho vivo foi uma guerra pra achar.

Takato corou ao lembrar que os artigos vermelhos eram todos para ele.

- Você procurou pelo bairro inteiro só para achar um tom de vermelho mais bonito?

- É. Não queria dar um presente com cor "morta", muito menos para você.

Takato corou de leve, mas logo deu um largo e radiante sorriso, dizendo uma frase que há muito tempo não enunciava:

- Você é uma boa menina mesmo.

Juri, que não ouvia alguém dizer isso desde muito tempo atrás, ficou vermelha e depois de cara amarrada:

- Takato-kun! Isso foi golpe baixo!

Takato deu uma risadinha. Juri nem teve tempo de processar a cara de quem ia fazer "arte" do rapaz ao seu lado quando foi atacada por um travesseiro. Tirando-o da frente do rosto, disse, com uma cara ainda mais arteira:

- Ah, é?

E devolveu a "travesseirada". Takato não deixou barato, e ambos continuaram "atacando" um ao outro até se cansarem e pararem, rindo descontroladamente.

- Vamos, Katou-san, continua a fazer esse cachecol. Vamos chegar atrasados!

- Como eu vou fazer se você não para de rir do meu lado?

- Mas você também não para!

As risadas, invés de diminuírem, ficaram ainda mais altas. Foram necessários vários minutos até que se acalmassem.

- Agora, falando sério, vamos chegar muito tarde, Katou-san. Você ainda não se arrumou.

- Olha quem fala! Toda vez que você chegava na hora na escola chovia!

Juri deu um sorriso maroto, enquanto Takato fazia uma careta esquisita. Ainda rindo, a moça continuou fazendo o tal cachecol. Logo ele estava pronto.

- Essa peça era a última. Agora é só embalar e eu me arrumar.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não dispenso agora, não. As luvas, os cachecóis e gorrinhos da mesma cor, você coloca no mesmo saquinho e põe o laço na cor da linha. Só cuidado com os roxos, são dois.

- Ok. Os roxos são pra Ai-chan e pro Mako-chan***, né?

- Isso.

Logo os embrulhos estavam feitos. Takato foi mandado para o andar de baixo e algum tempo depois, Juri desceu as escadas, de banho tomado, roupa de passeio e duas sacolas cheias de presentes.

- Podemos ir?

O rapaz que já "mofava" na sala levantou-se e respondeu alegremente, como uma criança subornada com doces:

- Claro!

Em poucos minutos, ambos já estavam na rua, a caminho da casa de Ruki.

- Incrível como ela não deu piti quando perguntamos se a festinha podia ser na casa dela.

- Ela deve ter pensado que pelo menos não era a festa de ano-novo*****.

- Se chegarmos atrasados, toda essa calma dela vai embora.

- Vamos apressar o passo, então, Katou-san?

- Não. O dia está lindo demais para passarmos correndo por ele, não acha? Não estou a fim de ficar com pressa em pleno Christmas Eve******.

- "Dia"? Não seria "noite"?

Foi só aí que Juri reparou que já tinha começado a anoitecer.

- Ih! Já está ficando escuro! Ah, pelo menos a gente pode observar as estrelas.

- Ficou com mania de olhar pra elas e prever o futuro?

- Não, quem faz isso é a Miki*******. Eu só acho que elas são bonitas.

- Mas só tem uma.

Takato apontou para a primeira (e no momento única) estrela no céu.

- Por isso mesmo. A primeira estrela, dizem, realiza desejos. Claro que não se deve apoiar nisso, mas um pouco de crendice não faz mal de vez em quando, né?

Juri percebeu que Takato apontava a estrela com o dedo.

- Não se aponta diretamente para estrelas, Takato!

- Tá bom, tá bom!

Takato recolheu a mão, para apenas observar a estrela naquele céu azul-escuro, de fim de pôr-do-sol.

- Mas ela é bonita mesmo, não?

- As primeiras estrelas que vemos são invariavelmente muito brilhantes. Se aparecem mesmo quando o Sol não se pôs totalmente e com todas as luzes da cidade, é porque a luz delas realmente é muito forte. Não é algo de se admirar?

- De certa forma, sim. Mas mesmo as que só vêm depois, ou que nem vemos, têm seu mérito, não acha? Só de estarem ali, brilhando...

- Isso é verdade.

Um silêncio se formou, enquanto Takato e Juri observavam a estrela sem sequer se mexerem.

- Sabe, Takato-kun?

- Hum?

- Lá no Ocidente, há quem diga que o deus máximo, que chamam simplesmente de "Deus", mandou o seu filho pra cá há mais de dois mil anos, e que o nascimento dele foi no Natal. Dizem também que três reis magos seguiram uma estrela para chegar até esse filho, para presenteá-lo com... Ih, não lembro mais o que era. Não sei até onde isso é verdade, ou se há alguma verdade nisso tudo. Mas não seria legal se pudéssemos seguir essa tal estrela guia, se ela existisse de verdade?

- Contanto que fosse com gente que gosto, jamais acharia ruim.

- Será que ela é a Ichibanboshi********? Será que é a estrela do Norte? Alguma estrela de Subaru*********? Ou será que seria Orihime**********, sem ter nada a ver com o Natal? Não seria divertido segui-la?

- Imagino que sim.

Juri percebeu, então, que Takato estava "nas nuvens" de novo.

- Ei! Você está me ouvindo?

Ela deu-lhe um cutucão.

- Aaah! Que susto!

- Você estava distraído de novo, viu!

- Ah, Katou-san, desculpa! Mas é que é a primeira vez que paro para prestar atenção no céu esse ano, mesmo ele já no fim... E não é que não termos neve valeu a pena, no final das contas?

Juri, só então, percebeu que não havia neve.

- Verdade seja dita, eu não tinha nem notado que não tinha. Bem... É que faz pouco tempo que eu realmente gosto de Natal, neve e coisas do gênero, sabe?

- Por quê, Katou-san?

Juri, de repente um pouco melancólica, suspirou e olhou um pouco para um laguinho próximo. Atirou uma pedra, que quicou duas vezes antes de cair.

- É que minha mãe faleceu dia 23 e nevava naquele dia.

Aquela aura ligeiramente tristonha desapareceu, pelo menos no exterior, tão rápido quanto tinha aparecido.

- Mas tudo bem. Hoje em dia eu associo dia 23 aos preparativos da festinha de Natal e neve a brincadeiras.

Juri olhou para o céu mais uma vez. Em questão de pouquíssimos minutos, o céu já se tornara um breu e milhares de estrelas brilhavam.

- Mas ainda gosto mais de estrelas. Olhe, aquelas ali são a constelação de Orion!

Juri apontou para as estrelas, mas não de forma tão direta como Takato tinha feito alguns momentos antes.

- Onde?

- Ali, ó, ali!

Takato não conseguia achá-la.

- Não consigo ver! É por isso que eu acho mais prático apontar logo!

- Ah, Takato-kun, desisto! Vamos logo pra festa!

Juri saiu correndo, dando risadinhas.

- Eeeeei! Espere aí!

Takato saiu correndo atrás da moça.

- Me alcance se conseguir!

- Aaaaah! Eu não devia ter cabulado tanta aula de Educação Física pra dar pão pro Guilmooooooon!

Takato e Juri continuaram correndo, entre risos e caretas, até chegarem à casa de Ruki, onde todos os já esperavam; Hirokazu já reclamando abertamente, mas com uma cara que desmentia tudo o que ele dizia (olhos brilhantes e sorriso maroto não condizem com impaciência, certo?) e escondendo (ou tentando esconder) um pedaço de visco***********.

FIM

Notas:

* Esquecer o rabo: "Shippo wo wasureru", significa fazer as coisas pela metade. Abrir gaveta e não fechar, jogar o lixo e não pôr saquinho novo, salvar arquivos e não escaneá-los, etc.

** O do Ryou até é Roxo/azul/whatever, mas se considerarmos a parte que "dá" a cor aos D-arcs de cada um, o dele é branco. Além do mais, não seria uma boa ideia dar o presente para ele e Ruki da mesma cor...

*** Mesmo Makoto sendo menino, por ser muito pequenininho, pode ser chamado com o sufixo "-chan" sem ter necessariamente segundos significados.

**** Pra quem não se lembra, o D-arc de Kenta é rosa bebê.

***** No Japão, o Natal não tem conotações religiosas, sendo bem mais discreto que no Ocidente, e o ano-novo é bem mais importante, tendo muito mais alvoroço e festas (que são maiores também). Por isso, lá não é "desconsideração" passar a noite de Natal com amigos, sem a família.

****** Sim, no Japão o dia 24 é mais importante que o dia 25. Calendários japoneses marcam o dia 24, e não 25 (na verdade, marcam por marcar, Natal não é feriado por lá).

*******Miki Nakajima: Uma das amigas de Juri, aparece pouco na série. É uma menina de cabelos castanhos, curtos, que usa um jumper dress azul.

******** No Japão a primeira estrela a aparecer à noite tem nome! Ichibanboshi (literalmente, primeira estrela).

********* Subaru: Plêiades (aglomerado de estrelas), muito conhecido no Japão.

********** Lenda do Tanabata: A princesa Orihime (literalmente, Princesa Tecelã), fazia belos tecidos. Foi apresentada a um rapaz jovem e belo, Kengyu (Literalmente, Pastor do gado). Ambos se apaixonaram e dedicaram suas vidas apenas a esse amor, esquecendo das suas obrigações. O pai de Orihime, não gostando disso, os separou. Orihime, muito triste, recebeu mais tarde a autorização de ver seu amado uma vez por ano, em 07/07 (sete de julho), e nesse momento, diz-se que os desejos que as pessoas escrevem em Tanzakus (pedaços de papel pendurados em bambu) tornam-se realidade.

*********** Visco: Para quem não sabe, é o velho Mistletoe.


End file.
